De pequeños toques y celos
by Mira Black-Lupin
Summary: Traducción... Remus se pone celoso... slash R/S


Hola de nuevo a todos! les traigo un one shot más de esta increíble escritora **Phanael **de nuevo otro Sirius/Remus!

A leer!

De pequeños toques y celos

Pequeños toques. Toques gentiles. No íntimos pero claramente demuestran su interés.

Observaba fijamente la ancha espalda que daba hacia él, el chico y la chica se encontraban sentados frente al fuego como una vieja pareja de casados. ¡Y ella lo tocaba! Tan seguido que el TENÍA que dares cuenta, nadie puede ignorar tanto contacto físico. Ningún hombre con sangre caliente podría ignorar esos toques. ¿Estaban juntos? No lo sabía. Sus dedos rozaron su muslo accidentalmente. ¿Fue un accidente?

Su sonrisa. Cada vez que él decía algo aunque no fuera gracioso ella reía. Una sonrisa radiante.

Esa sonrisa lo hacía sentirse enfermo. Era tan coqueta que lo enloquecía. Y con cada una de esas carcajadas lo tocaba, otra carcajada, otra sonrisa, otro toque. Lo enfermaba ver esto, escuchar su falsa risa, verla tocarlo. Lo hacía estremecerse y desear que esa carcajada mueriera en su bonita garganta.

¡Y sus ojos! ¡Lo peor de todo eran esos ojos!

Eran brillantes y de un pálido azul y claros. Tan hermosos y tan profundos. Y ellos casi lo desnudaban cada que lo observaban con esa maldita expression en su rostro. ¡Su hermoso rostro! Su rostro sin pecas, algo pálido, su suave piel, sus dientes perfectos, su brillante cabello. ¡Odiaba todo de ella!.

Pero él amaba a las chicas hermosas, las cosas hermosas.

Ella era hermosa, tan diferente a él…

Con un gruñido bajo se levantó del lugar donde había estado sentado la última hora observándolos y se dirigió a las escaleras hacia su dormitorio sin voltear atras.

Sirius suspiró para sus adentros. Ella era hermosa, si, pero cuando escuchó a Lunático levantarse, repentinamente perdió el interés en ella y miró hacia su amigo. "Remy…" murmuró e instantáneamente se puso de pie. El chico tenía una mirada furiosa, una que rara vez veía en él. Se sintió asustado. La luna llena no estaba ni siquiera cerca, asi que ¿qué lo tenía tan molesto?.

Siguió al hombre castaño al dormitorio. Peter estaba fuera con James y solo se encontraban ellos dos. Cuidadosamente Sirius caminó hacia Remus quién se sentó en su cama, respirando como si estuviera concentrado en no explotar en ese instante. El moreno sabía que era amigo de un hombre lobo y algunas veces Remus puede estar realmente furioso pero en este instante Sirius no tenía idea de porque.

"¿Remus?"

"¡Cierra la boca, Black!"

"Oh… eso es ir directo al punto. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¡Yo no soy él que se sienta en la sala común son una chica pegada a su lado! si me disculpas." Con eso se marchó al baño donde se cepilló los dientes. La mirada de Sirius lo siguió, pero incluso él sabía que era mejor dejarlo solo por unos minutos. Cuando Remus regresó, ya vestía su pijama y se dirigió a su cama sin ni siquiera mirar hacia donde se encontraba Sirius, quién seguía de pie en el mismo lugar.

Remus cerró las cortinas de su cama. "¡Vete a dormir Sirius y no te quedes boqueando como pescado!" gruñó.

Eso era todo. Sirius enojado abrió las cortinas y se sentó en la cama al lado de un molesto Remus.

"¡No me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa!" dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Eres mío, Sirius!" gritó y saltó sobre el chico, fijando sus manos sobre el colchón. Sirius lo observó, su boca abierta en shock. Estaba sorprendido, pero no era una sorpresa desagradable. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Remus presionó los suyos sobre Siriusy reclamó su boca en un contundente y posesivo beso. Bueno, eso fue inesperado. Pero grandioso. Sirius retorció sus brazos tratando de liberarse del agarre de Remus sobre sus muñecas, pero el chico no lo dejaba ir.

Sirius regresó el beso, para Remus sabía maravilloso y que Sirius estuviera regresandole el beso lo animó a profundizar el beso. Cuando se separaron para respirar, sus labios viajaron hacia el oído de Sirius y gentilmente lo mordisqueó. "Mío" murmuró y Sirius tembló cuando sintió el aliento cálido de Remus.

"¡Demuéstramelo!" suplicó Sirius.

Y Remus lo hizo.

Reviews? Porfis?


End file.
